


Unrequited Love

by Sammy10101



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Children, F/F, Prison, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy10101/pseuds/Sammy10101
Summary: Piper Chapman is a single mom who ends up rescuing a dog with a crazy backstory and an owner in prison. What will happen when Piper starts learning about the mysterious owner.





	1. The Beginning

   

 

 

  "Mommy" I heard my daughter, Aries, say.

  " Yes pumpkin,"

  "Can we pleaseee get a puppy," She said with her big blue eyes.. which I could never resist.

  "I will think about it honey," I said as I tucked her into bed.

                  _**Five years ago**_

 _**"This can't be happening" I thought as looked down at the**_ _**pregnancy test and it was positive.** I _ _ **immediately started crying and then went to my room. What was I going to do?? I'm only nineteen and my boyfriend just broke up with me because "college is more important to him". My mom is going to freak out when she finds out and insist that we get married.. because she**_ ** _doesn't know we broke up and that it is the proper way to bring a baby into the world. So I fell into my bed and cried the rest of the night until I fell asleep_**

                Present

   I can't believe i'm actually getting my daughter a pet. I want to surprise her, so while she is at daycare.. I drove to the nearest animal shelter and started looking at all the dogs. So then I saw the perfect one .. a cute little brindle pitbull..

  "Hey cutie," I said and looked at the kennel and it said "Quinn". So I went up to the receptionist and said that I was interested in Quinn and would love to meet her. So she took me to the little room and told me she would be back in a couple minutes with her. I started to look around the small little square room and was wondering if Aries can really handle a dog to take care of.. Quinn looks like she is a pitbull, which I love, but I don't know her history and what kind of owners she had as a puppy, hopefully she is a good fit because her eyes  bring me in and I know Aries will fall in love with her instantly.

  "Here she is Miss. Chapman, I will be standing outside, so just tap the glass when you are done," She said as she handed Quinn to me.

  "Okay," I said. So I took the leash off and then started to rub her belly and she instantly fell onto her back and licked me, so I keep petting her. It only took me a couple seconds to realize that she was going to be coming home with me today. So I tapped and the window and said, 

  "I would love to adopt her,"

  "Okay, awesome..lets go get everything ready for you to sign and then she will be ready to go home." So we quickly made our way to the front and I signed the papers and then the lady said, "So Quinn was not abused or anything and her owner actually left these for whoever adopted her," She said as she handed me a bunch of envelopes. 

   "Do you know why she was given up?" I asked.

   "No, but I'm sure you will find out if you read those," She said.

  "Okay, thank you," I said and then I put them in my purse and said,

 " Is that all?"

 "Yes, I hope you and your daughter love her."

  "Thank you, have a great rest of your day," I said as I began to leave the shelter. I let her use the bathroom and then I put her in my SUV and decided to pick up Aries early from daycare.

       _ **Five years Ago**_

_**"Push" I heard the doctor say.. I had gone into early labor and so far everything was going to plan.. It is some of the rest pain I have ever had and she isn't even out yet. I can feel the sweat dripping off my forehead as I continue to push.** _

_**"Come on honey, she is almost out," My mom says as she holds my hand through the pain.. So I push one more time and hear the doctor say,** _

_**"She is out, momma," And then I hear I loud cry and then they put her on my chest..** _

_**"Hi, beautiful baby.. you are two weeks early, but I'm so happy that you are safe."The nurses then grab her and the doctor tells me that we are starting to get ready to deliver the placenta. After a couple minutes they get it and then the nurse comes over and says,** _

_**"Your baby girl is six pounds and eighteen inches.. which is perfect for how early she was and was born July fifth at 12:30am. Does she have a name yet?"** _

_**"No, I don't have her first name picked yet,"** _

_**"Okay, you just let us know when you decide, the doctor will come and check on you often and we will update you on information with baby girl every hour, she is on oxygen right now, but she is looking really healthy and will be able to join you when the doctor checks on her in the morning."** _

_**"Okay," I say. Then the nurse leaves and my mom comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek.** _

_**"You did wonderful sweety, I can't believe my baby has a baby. I can't wait to hear her name, I'm sure it will be beautiful."** _

_**"Thank you momma, I have a couple names but I don't really like them,"** _

_**"What are they," She asked.** _

_**"Bella and Jasmin..,"** _

_**"Yeah, she needs a more unique name. I really love them, but they just don't fit her. Well you should get some rest and I'm going to go visit my beautiful grandbaby," She said as I shook my head and then I fell asleep...**_

_**"Good morning momma," I heard someone say and looked up at saw it was a doctor.** _

_**"How are you feeling Piper?" She asked.** _

_**"I actually feel pretty good considering I just gave birth a couple hours ago, how is my baby doing?" I asked as she finished writing down everything in the chart.** _

_**"Uhm.. I don't actually know. I only take care of the moms, but the **neonatologist should be by anytime," She said.**** _

_****"Okay," I said.** ** _

_****A couple minutes later, a young redhead comes into my room.** ** _

_**"Hello Miss Chapman, Im Dr. Mist, and I'm taking care of your baby girl. She is really healthy and if she is still doing good by lunch, we will move her into the regular nursery and out of the NICU. A nurse will be bringing her over soon. Are you going to breastfeed?"** _

_**"Yes," I say and she writes that down.** _

_**"Okay, then we will try and get her to latch when she comes, it might take a few tries for her to get it just right." She says and then right on cue a nurse comes strolling in with my baby girl.** _

_**"Here you go momma," She says as she hands her to me. I finally get to look at her and she has the most beautiful blue eyes and her skin is so soft.** _

_**"Mom, I think I figured out her name,"** _

_**"What is it," She asked. So I look down at my beautiful baby girl and then back up,** _

_**"Aries Hope Chapman"** _

****Present

     I checked out Aries from daycare and I'm getting ready to surprise her with Quinn. So I open her door and when she looks inside I heard her gasp and she turns around and hugs me with the biggest smile that I ever have seen. 

   "OH MY.. You got me a dogggg," Aries said as she kept hugging me and then went to Quinn,

   "of course pumpkin, I figured that since you just had your fifth birthday, you deserved it," 

   "I love you so much momma, are we going to the city apartment?" She asked.

   "No, I decided to just stay in the country, Aunt Polly says hi though," I say as I buckle her in.

   "Okay, are we going home now?"

    "Yep, maybe you can go swimming before your birthday dinner with grandma," I say as I start to head towards our house.

    "Yayyy!!" She says.

     Thirty minutes later I pulled up into our driveway and typed the code in and the gates opened, so I pulled in and drove down our long driveway that led to our beautiful house (which I inherited from my grandparents, along with my apartment in Manhattan). 

   "Pumpkin, we are home," I say as I look back and see that Aries fell asleep, so I got out, unbuckled her, and lifted her up and then grabbed Quinn's leash and she jumped out, so I walked to the door and unlocked the door and then I laid Aries on the couch and then took Quinn's leash off. She went and jumped on the couch and curled into Aries chest. I took a quick picture and then went into the kitchen to start dinner. I quickly preheated the oven and then shredded the chicken from early. I quickly assembled it and put it in the oven and then started the rice...

  **An hour Later**

As I finished setting the table, I heard a knock on the door, so I quickly ran over and opened it. My mom and two brothers were smiling at me and holding bags. 

    "Cal!Danny! I didn't know you were coming tonight," I said amd then was glad I had plenty of food for everyone.

    "Of course we wouldn't miss our favorite nieces birthday," They both said as I hugged them and then hugged mom.

    "So, where is my favorite granddaughter?"

    "Getting dressed, she should be down any second," I said and then right on cue Aries came running down the stairs with Quinn at her heels.

    "Hi nana, I got a doggy, and she's my best friend," Aries said as she loved on Quinn.

    "How lovely, why don't you go with your uncles while I talk to momma?"

    "Okay," She said as she grabbed Danny and Cal's hand and dragged them away...

      _Here it comes I thought as my mom was about to lecture me on how to take care of my daughter and her needs..._

 "Really Piper? You got her a dog and it's obviously a pitbull, which is the most dangerous breed you could get. What were you thinking?"

      "That she is my daughter and I know what is best for her. Also, Quinn is the sweetest dog ever and if you have a problem with how a raise my daughter then you are not welcomed her." I said and then she huffed and puffed.

   "Whatever, just don't tell me I was right when she gets hurt."

    "Just stop, lets just do eat."I said as I started to walk towards the dining area and Aries and her favorite uncles were already sitting down.

    "So I made the pumpkin's favorite dinner; chicken enchiladas with rice and corn bread,"

   "It looks delicious," Danny said and Cal shook his head to agree. I quickly ran into the kitchen to grab Aries plate and then some chicken and plain rice for quinn and set it down and called Quinn over.

 "I would like to make a toast," My mom said as she stood up,

    "First off happy birthday to Aries, I can't believe how strong you are and what an intelligent young lady you are becoming. I love you so much. Secondly, a happy late 24th birthday to my baby girl, I love you Piper," 

 "I love you too," I said and then we began to eat. Of course my mom would talk about how I need to start dating someone or kids will make fun or Aries when she starts kindergarten in the fall.

   "Well mom, I haven't found anyone that wants to date someone with a child, when I do i promise i will let you know,"

  "I just want you to be happy Piper, you know your dad would want you to date someone, you know Ms.Flanders has a son your age, maybe I can ask her to see if he's interested?'

 "I'm not interested mom and please don't talk about dad would want and try to make me feel guilty, because in the end its my decision who I date."

 So she put her arms up and then we ate some cake and Aries opened her presents up..     

    After they left and Aries went to bed, I went into my bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test and looked down.

_Positive_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the writing probably wasn't the best, but I hope you stick with this book because it will get better in the next chapters. The next chapter will just be what was in the envelopes. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait for the rest of this book. I also have plans to have another book in this series.


	2. Queen Quinn

 

 

    The next day I decided to start reading the letters, so I sat down in my favorite chair and opened the letter, and it was a long two page handwritten letter, and then I began to read it,

   

            _Dear whoever is lucky enough to call my girl yours,_

      _First off, thank you so much for_   _even considering her, as I know pitbulls get a bad rep, but she is honestly the most loving and sweetest pup you will encounter. So thank you. My name is Alex, the next letter is all about me and why I had to get rid of my girl(she had nothing to do with it). First off Quinn is of course a pitbull and her first birthday is July third. I got her when she was two days old because her mom had abandoned them and she was near death when I got her to the vet. She had to be feed with a tube and after that she was pretty spoiled. She doesn't eat kibble, only raw food. I fully house trained her by the time she was a month old and she was just amazing to have around. She LOVES kids, so hopefully you have some. Her nicknames are Queenie, Queen, and Queen Quinn. She loves squeaky toys_ _and loves to go on walks and run in the yard.  If she gets the chance to chase a ball, she will, but she won't bring it back.We lived in the city, so she really didn't have enough outdoor space, but we did travel a lot and had plenty of space to run around. Since we traveled a lot in the nine months I had her, she is a really good traveler. She loves belly rubs, but her favorite spot is behind her ears. She only gets super excited when it's either play time or travel time. She can be nippy sometime, but it's just because she can't control her excitement and it doesn't hurt. She also loves the water, she can be in the water for hours, so if you have a pool than you are already her favorite. Since she is a pitbull, you will always get looks from people and some uneducated people might say that you should keep your kids away from her, but of course they don't know anything about her, so don't let that affect you. I can't even express how much she means to me. Before I had her, I was reckless and didn't take other people into to consideration, but when she came into my life, I knew how much she meant to me and I knew I had to change my way of thinking. even though I know I will never get her back, I just know she will have such an impact on my life. I know it's crazy, considering I only had her for nine months, but those were the most happiest times of my life.  I know it seems crazy but she really changed my life for the better. All though I really wanted to keep her, I knew it wouldn't be right to keep her locked up until I could come back for her. So I hope you take care of my heart._

_All my love,_

_Alex V._

 

 

So as I finished reading, I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face.

     "She really loved you," I said to Aries who was licking my hand. So I put the letter back in and pulled out two pictures. The first was of just Quinn when she was little and the second one was of Quinn and Alex, she was a beautiful women, who looked a couple of years older than me. She had beautiful almost black hair with blue highlights and had a big smile on her face as Quinn licked her face. So I put them to the side and then put the envelope back into the folder, now I couldn't wait to find out about this mysterious Alex women.

 

    "Mommy, can we get this," Aries said as she held up a purple collar. 

   'Sure," I said as I put it in the cart and the picked up an ID tag. 

   "So Aries, I want you to get a couple toys, and I will be right back," I said and then Aries nodded, so I started walking over to the bed section and got her a big bed, then went to the treats section and got her a couple bags of treats and went back over to the toy section and put that stuff in the cart. I quickly grabbed a purple leash and some poop bags and quickly went to say what Aries had found.

  "Momma, look at all these, can we get them,"She said as she held up a handful of toys, which included a couple squeaky ones and two balls.

   "Yes, that should be everything then," I said as we went to the cash register and paid. Then we went and made her ID tag. It read . _Queen Quinn._ It had my phone number and address, in case she ever got out.

   "I really can't believe we got a dog," Aries said as I loaded everything into the car.

  "I know baby,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was really short.. hopefully I will have the next chapter ready before I leave for out of the country.. I hope it will get better also.


End file.
